Escape Plan
by bangag pa
Summary: He rebels from his families' wishes to be the next clan leader and attempted to runaway. To prevent another breakout, his family hires him a new personal bodyguard to watch his every move. Luckily, it was a girl. ***under revision***
1. Freedom

Escape Plan

Summary: He rebels from his families' wishes to be the next clan leader and attempted to runaway. To prevent another breakout, his family hires him a new personal bodyguard to watch his every move. Luckily, it was a girl. Is it really luck or the opposite?

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom 

"What is it again, left or right?" Streetlights flicker in the dead hour of the night, streets wet from the storm that waltz through few hours before. The sky drizzle its leftover rain on his scruffy hair, faded jacket jeans, ragged dark pants and black customized chucks. He stared at the battered street signs and consulted his damp map again, figuring out where in the world he is.

Police sirens filled the silent air, police cars racing toward his directions; floodlights scan the area for any visible sign of movements. He immediately squat behind the tin trashcans nearby and waited for the cars to pass by. Praying silently, he crawls gradually to an adjacent alley. As he reaches the opening of the alley, he sprinted off as if there is no tomorrow.

Gasping for breath, he continue to race down the road, not really sure where it will take him. He quickly checks the surrounding. Grotesque outdated buildings stand tall from both sides. Neon lights sparkle on each structure enunciating its business. Thinking that he had gotten far enough, he leaned on the wall, only to find out that he wasn't alone at all.

The red district radiates all of its glory of the already sleeping town. Its lights glimmer in all sides of the streets. All kind of girls, tall, short, slim, stout, pretty or unattractive, in different ages, clothing and personality, lingers on the sidewalk for potential clients.

Few of the girls spotted him and eyed him hungrily. They began to advance at him seductively, luring him to their own exotic agendas. A sudden fear engulfed him that they might have recognized who he was. He briskly strides towards the end of the narrow road.

Confused and disoriented, he kept on walking through the busy street trying to getaway from this entire "new place" he just discovered. 'What was that place? Why were there a bunch of girls in skimpy outfit trying to seduce me?'

Shaking his thoughts away, he made it through a rundown playground, sat on the battered swing and looked up in the sky relishing his freedom. "At last, I'm free."

* * *

A/N: Here's another attempt to make a story... Please review... 


	2. Charity

Escape Plan

Summary: He rebels from his families' wishes to be the next clan leader and attempted to runaway. To prevent another breakout, his family hires him a new personal bodyguard to watch his every move. Luckily, it was a girl. Is it really luck or the opposite

* * *

Chapter 2: Charity

Restless and starving, he squinted at the rising sun. He stretched his arm protectively to his face from the blinding rays of the sun. Rubbing his eyes from his sleeplessness, he scans his surrounding, unfamiliar and unwelcoming.

Two rusted sets of monkey bars on each side of a vandalized dinosaur slide, three seesaws on the far left, a medium size sand box full nearby, tattered plastic tubes on the right and two squeaky swings beside him.

A disturbing growl emerges from within, pain shooting up everywhere. He gently caresses his groaning stomach, clutching the rails of the swing for support as he attempts to calm himself from the pain. Its been two days since his last meal, two days running from the hole he has been, two days … two days…

The world swirls its majestic scenery before his eyes, the ground seems to inch closer and closer until it touches his face. Fighting the urge to give in, he tried to hold his eyes open. Out of nowhere, several thundering footsteps advances to where he now lies, he had a glimpse of two white flip-flops before darkness engulfs him completely.

Peace could be seen in his face, he shifted to the other side of a soft bed. All of his soreness has suddenly been uplifted. He carefully opens his eyes and glanced around.

White ceiling and walls surrounded him, white sheets, white furniture and fixtures, everything in white except for the cherry blossoms in the vase beside him. 'Wait…' suddenly lost in his thoughts, still disoriented from what happened. 'Shit, I'm in a hospital. They found me. I got to get out of here, fast.' He clumsily stumbles down the bed, grab his jacket and other possessions in a nearby chair and hurriedly reach for the door. Still in a weak condition, he easily plummets from bumping into something behind the door. A hand quickly grabs him from smashing into the ground.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

He fearfully looked up to the person who just shot out the question. Surprisingly, a petit girl about his age with mesmerizing ruby eyes sized him up gently. "I a—I... where am I?" He asked stuttering.

The young girl smiled at him compassionately, "You're in my apartment, I saw you blackout at Dino Park and instinctively brought you here to look after you. What happened anyway?"

Anticipating he will not utter a reply, she sighed and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. Here…" She help him back to the bed and handed him a tray of lunch, "You need to rest so just stay here for awhile and just tell me what you need, ok?"

As she was about to exit the room, he suddenly asked, "Why are you helping a stranger like me? Aren't you afraid I might be a serial killer or something?"

She smirked upon hearing this, "One, you're too weak to take advantage of me. Two, I can easily defend myself. Three you don't look like one you're too preppy and cute to be one. And fourth, I trust my instinct. Now eat up and rest." She gently shuts the door to give him privacy and the needed rest.

Still confused, he stares at the tray of food in his hands, drops his stuff on a nearby chair and began to devour his first meal after two difficult yet lucky days. After the satisfying meal of stir-fry shrimp and vegetable noodles, he lays down on the bed, deep in thought of the girl who just helped him and her reasons for it.

'Wait… me, Preppy and cute?' His face reddened in embarrassment and his stupidity for taking in everything in half an hour after. He even forgot to say thank you. 'I'm that pathetic to even forget my manners?' He breathed heavily; exhausted and vulnerable he fell into a deep slumber again

* * *

A/N: the chapters are shorter this time and the story pacing is quite fast.. please review i need your suggestions/comments 


	3. The catch

_**Escape Plan**_

Summary: He rebels from his families' wishes to be the next clan leader and attempted to runaway. To prevent another breakout, his family hires him a new personal bodyguard to watch his every move. Luckily, it was a girl. Is it really luck or the opposite?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters nor card captor sakura. I wish I did…

* * *

**Chapter 3: The catch**

Soft, delicate skin feel his burning forehead, he forcefully open his eyes to see what it was. He felt a cold rush in his forehead, as a cold towel touched his forehead. Worried ruby eyes met his amber ones. "Don't force yourself, try to relax, everything would be fine." He nods his head feebly and closed his eyes.

Warm rays woke him up from his slumber. He scans the room and was shocked to see the add-on in it. A slumped figure was beside him, slouched in an uncomfortable plastic chair, her head on her hands clutching on one of the chairs' handles.

Unconsciously, he moves some of her hair out of her face to take a better look of it. She stirs unexpectedly from the touch. Apprehensive that he woke her up he closed his eyes and pretends to be asleep again. Sensing no sudden movements followed, he carefully opens his eyes again and stares at her.

He intricately carved to his memory her features, a long slender body with curves on the right places, long flawless arms and legs, pearly white skin, neat auburn hair, rosy cheeks, red luscious lips, and gentle ruby eyes. 'Wait, eyes? She's awake! Oh shit!' Red from embarrassment, he froze and just stares at the cherry blossom beside him.

She smiled at him, "How are you feeling? Still burning up?" She reached for his forehead to feel his temperature. "Oh, that's a relief, you're fever is almost gone." Feeling her warm hands on his forehead, he blushed even more. She suddenly stands up and reached for the door.

Quite disappointed from the fleeting warmth, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?"

He blushed at his foolishness and just shook his head. She again gives him a warm smile; turn her back at him as she reached for the door.

"Um… wait"

"Yes?" She worriedly advances to him.

"Um… I ju-just want to say thank you for everything." He sighed as he finally finished his appreciation without too much stuttering.

"Oh… no problem. Just take a rest. Ok?" She then disappears behind the door.

Breakfast had been heaven for him. He just can't take off his eyes from this angel who took him in without any questions.

Syaoran stares at her without even blinking, not even as he eats the breakfast she made for him. He didn't even notice the large amount of food he spoons off in his mouth, in awe. Too much daydreaming had its disadvantages, he started choking, coughing out the noodles caught in his throat.

A glass of water was handed to him; he drank it very quickly and panted a soft 'Thank you.' He then notice a soft hands trying to soothe his back, he reddened as he glance at the worried expression of his savior.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" The girl stop caressing his back and sat in front of him, lean on the table with her right hand supporting her chin, trying to figure him out.

"For everything, taking care of me, helping me even if you don't know me. I'm sorry for always making you worried." His head hang low from shame.

She then fore fingers to lift up his head and said softly, "Remember, you're not a burden. And I don't care who you are, I'm just glad to help anybody in need. Ok?"

"I-um… Thank you."

His heart race, butterflies flutter in his stomach and he began to sweat furiously. 'What's this? I don't understand? Is it guilt? I got to make up to her in some way.'

After a very stressful argument, he finally got what he wanted. He needed to get out for a while and give her something in return but she put up a good fight arguing that he's still not well. Yet, in the end he got with his own way.

Wondering what he will get her, he ardently gazes at his surroundings as he walked out of the building. The sun spread its warm rays, birds chirping passionately and the wind softly passes through him. Grasping his freedom, he closed his eyes appreciating this precious sensation, his liberty.

Unexpectedly, a hand gently taps his shoulder, "Sir Syaoran."

His eyes shot back instantly; he paled as six men in black surrounded him. The tallest one spoke, "Sir, your mother is waiting for you." Outnumbered, he nodded. Defeated, he followed without any protest, with one thing in his mind. 'I didn't even have her name.'

* * *

A/N: I was so happy i had review after just posting it for a day... thank you for the reviews and those who have put the story on alert and favorites... I got inspired and updated the new chapters... so please read and reviews the more reviews the more inspired i am to update the chapters quickly... thanks again 


	4. fleeting freedom

**Chapter 4: Fleeting Freedom**

Two weeks of lecture full of the usual screaming, glaring and repetitive punishments were finally over. Yelan had never been so disappointed with his only son. He have been attempting to get rid of his destiny for years now, but never had it gotten this far. His drastic measures shook the very foundation of the clan. It caused panic and unnecessary fear of the downfall of the clan. The outraged elders had created a long list of duties as severe punishment, and his mother who always defies the elders rashly agreed this time.

Finally free from the entire sentence given to him, he now begun another plot to escape this innate penitentiary. After deliberating all the exit points in the house, the new guards' positions, schedules and newly added security devices, he designs the best route to freedom. Hacking into the mainframe of the mansion's security, he easily cracks its heavy defenses and manages to mess it up for his own advantage. He carefully calculated the right time and place to set out his plan. 'Tomorrow, everything changes.'

Five… four… three… two… one…

He swiftly pass through the now unguarded path, dance through the security cameras knowing exactly it's blinds spots and crouched at an ancient vase on the corner and waited for another minute before stealthily run through the dark corridor. He had carefully timed every security measures the mansion had and find its flaws and took it to his advantage.

'Just a few minutes and I'll be free again,' he quietly encourages himself as he waited impatiently at another corner. The guard then passes not noticing a dark figure behind the decorative bamboo fountain. Grabbing his opportunity, he sprinted to the glass door leading to the garden on the east side of the mansion. 'Twenty feet more…'

As he got near to the sidewall of the mansion, an unnerving commotion rammed the mansion. 'Just my luck, Mei Lin and her culinary skills...' He shook his head in disgust and hurriedly jumped over the wall before anybody notice him missing.

He landed quite gracefully unfortunately someone was there at the exact time he set foot on the pavement. Shocked, the girl inadvertently crashed into him, sending them both to the ground. Syaoran caught off guard, looked up to the dainty emerald-eyed girl that was on top of him. They both blushed realizing there faces inches apart from each other and both clambered to some pleasant positions. He lends his hand for her to stand up but she declined it. Confused, he sized her up.

She had shoulder-length auburn hair, two mesmerizing emerald eyes, perfectly tanned skin, a petite figure in a plain black shirt and denim jeans, yet in athletic built and some kind of immeasurable composure. She seems dainty yet clumsy, preppy yet defiant, simple yet mysterious. To sum it up, she's complicated, Syaoran have never met anyone that he couldn't figure out inside out.

Waking up from his reverie, he quickly apologizes to the still shaken girl and took off. Running as fast as he can but abruptly stops, as three guards stand tall at the corner waiting for him. He gloomily staggers as another perfect attempt was shattered.

Waiting for his judgment hour, Syaoran blankly sat on the bench outside the meeting room on the east side of the house, wherein the elders and his mother are having a heated discussion about none other than the escapee.

The large oak doors swing open as Wei call upon him to approach and faced his impending doom. Syaoran knew he had ticked them off exceedingly this time and something awful would be its price.

"Xiao lang, sit down." Syaoran's mother, Yelan sternly said. Syaoran slowly sat on the chair in the middle of the room. It's as if he's on a medieval trial, seated in the middle of the judges who are all by the way, glaring at him, watching his every move.

"Son, we are highly disappointed in what you did." Yelan begun. "This has been your 80th runaway for the past five years." Yelan paces in front of him, trying to figure out how to deliver her next lines.

Syaoran have been running away from his innate responsibilities since he was thirteen. And this last two consecutive escapes where the most successful ones and was executed in just a month. This was the first time that he had done it five times in a month. It was usually once or twice in a month, these upset everyone and are thinking for drastic measures.

"You leave us no choice, we tried to understand where you're coming from but this is the last straw. We're appointing a new personal bodyguard who will watch you every second of the day, who will not leave your side no matter what and you will meet them in the next few hours."

Syaoran paled. He could never runaway now. Now, that he has a tail everywhere he goes. 'I'm hopelessly doomed.'

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update, been busy with work and i'm also working on my other fic hope you like this chapter..please review i really your ideas and about the girl who help syaoran you'll find out soon if she would be his body guard or not...on the next chapter...

* * *


	5. The bodyguard

A/N: have you read my other fic?? which one is better??i used different writing styles on these two... so which do you prefer?? i really need some answers so that i could improve my writing skills...thanks...here's the fifth chapter enjoy...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bodyguard**

'This is definitely not my day.' He sighed deeply, annoyingly tapping his shoes as he waits for this "new bodyguard" to report to him. 'I was this close… this close to freedom,' he mutters to himself. He stared at the wall clock beside his father's portrait. It was only seven in the morning, tired and sleepy he grumpily shifted from his seat. He had been awake for 26 hours, contemplating and implementing his futile attempt.

A sudden knock startled him out of his frustrations. He reached for the handle and opens the door gently. Two shadows emerged from the dark corridors. Familiar emerald eyes greeted him.

"Good morning, young master, I'm Ikki, the new head of the west wing security division of the mansion and this is your new personal bodyguard, Kura." The young man push gently a petit girl in front of Syaoran, bow at him and politely walked out of the room.

"At your service, young master." Kura politely bows and blankly stares at him waiting for his commands.

Syaoran shocked from the news, just dumbly stared at her. 'His personal bodyguard is a girl and not just any girl. It's the girl he bumped into earlier when he had jumped off the wall and the girl who saved him the other day?' He eyed Kura from head to toe, trying to remember every detail his savior had. 'Wait she has ruby eyes and pearly white skin; this Kura has emerald eyes and tanned skin. She can't be her. Can she?'

Puzzled, Kura coughed to get his attention, and it did fortunately. Syaoran snapped out of it and avoid her gaze, still pondering about his savior's and his new bodyguard's similarities. He sighed loudly and sat on a chair.

Kura just idly stood beside him eyeing him like a hawk; it's her job anyway. She then, observes his young master's distinct features, trying to remember the familiar face he has. 'Those eyes as if I have seen it before, but where?'

There awkward silence was disturbed as a raven-haired girl cheerfully entered the room. "Kura, you're here. I see you met my rebellious cousin. Is he treating you badly? Just tell me and I'll gladly teach him a few lessons." She then dangerously advanced to his younger cousin.

Syaoran back off instantly thus, creating a large gap from his cousin, as Meilin menacingly advances towards his direction. Mei lin is the best fighter in her league, she could make him into a bloody pulp within seconds. Don't get me wrong but, Syaoran knows how to fight as well but with Mei lin's rage, he has no chance in seeing the light of day ever again.

"No, no, Mei." Kura stopped Meiling from crushing her own cousin in front of her.

'What? She knows her?' He gasped quietly; he's jaws drop from the news, yet relieved from his bodyguards' defense. He looked at his cousin and to his new bodyguard, observing quietly. The two girls seemed to have forgotten his presence in the room as they continue to chat.

Syaoran didn't quite decipher their conversation as they rapidly talk in a different language. 'If I'm not mistaken, it's Japanese.' He stood there dumbly as they continued on until his bodyguard spoke in chinese. "Thanks for getting me this job."

"No problem I know you're the best man for the job…" Kura smirked at Mei lin's remark and Mei lin just realized her mistake. "Oops… I-I m-mean g-girl for the job…" Kura laughed as Mei lin turned beet red from embarrassment. "I'm just playing with you, Mei."

The girls laugh, reminisce their funny memoirs. Can't take his curiosity, he suddenly blurted out his thoughts, "You two know each other…" Shocked that he had voiced out what he was thinking, he looked the other way, avoiding the gaze of two baffled girls, who just realize his presence in the room.

Mei lin smirked at his embarrassed cousin and playfully answered, "Oh, did I forgot to tell you she's Touya's sister, sakura kinomoto…" but as was cut-off by a very terrified boy.

"Touya, as in The Touya? Touya, you're sparring buddy in aikido?" Meilin evilly smirked at him thus made him very pale. He grabbed the nearby chair to steady himself from suddenly getting dizzy, 'Now, I'm officially in deep shit!'

* * *

A/N: sorry guys for the long update, i've been busy and somewhat depress... i know its a crappy chapter, hopefully this depression would passed... so i could update faster... um.. if you have any suggestions or comments pls submit a review... i had my outline of the story but if you have any suggestions I would really appreciate it...thanks 


	6. Trap

A/N: Thank you for the reviewers…

_**delight046**_ – thanks for correcting me, I really appreciate it… I already made the necessary editing… so if anyone noticed anything pls. tell me… thanks again

_**DiamondRose3—**_I was wondering that too… I haven't decided whether or not they're the same person… just wait and see I guess… thanks again…

To my readers please review I really get inspired from it and could update faster… thanks again… here's the next chap… enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trap**

'Talk about stalking, when they said they'll keep an eye on me 24/7. I never thought it would be this serious. Well, I should have, these are my mom and the elders we're talking about. Having to share a room with her was preposterous. They're so paranoid that they cross the line, rearranging my whole room so that my body guard could sleep in. But come on how bad could it get? A hot girl in my room… hmm…

But then the worst thing just happened. I just had a fight with my body guard earlier, when she did follow me in the bathroom. I thought I would have my precious privacy even for an hour. But to my dismay, I ended up taking a shower in my swimming trunks with her.'

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The sun rays peek through the gaps of the curtains and reach my closed eyes. I sleepily got off my bed and went into my private bathroom. Groggily, I open the shower and extend my hand to test the water's temperature. Satisfied with the temperature, I was about to take off my only piece of clothing which was my boxers when I heard a sudden but familiar grunt at my back. _

_I slowly spun around only to discover that my body guard was in the room too, with an indescribable expression in her face, a mix of disgust, frustration and anxiety and in a swimsuit. "What the…" I gasped._

"_Before you finished your curses which I won't allow, it's the bosses' orders and you and I can't do anything about it. So just shut it. It's not as if I'm enjoying this part of my job."_

_Gaping at her wide-eyed, staring at her form from head to foot, 'Sh-she's…' I gulped, 'hot'. Her perfect tan on her perfect curves and slender but muscular figure dried my mouth which was still hanging. Still shocked, I closed my mouth with all my might, struggling for self-control chanting to myself 'she's an enemy' over and over, and shot a comeback, "If so then just get the hell out of here." _

_But to my consternation, she gave me this stern face, a piercing glare and stone-cold voice, "I have my reasons. And don't forget about our little deal. Now, step aside."_

_A cold chill crept up my spine and I shiver from her cold voice and glare, and walk out of the room to get my trunks. Never in my life have I experience that murky demeanor, even with my mom and the elders._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'I should've seen this coming, knowing my mom and the elders' tactics. But her body… Wow, I should thank them though. If only she could be more feminine and…' He tried to shake those awful thoughts and placed his book higher than usual to not gain suspicion when he tries to observe his body guard's actions. Unfortunately, her eyes still locked at him, 'God, doesn't she even take a break? When I wake up she's already up, we eat together, sleep together and even shower together… but that was not too bad, I mean she's kind of hot for a body guard. I wonder what she's like in bed.'

He laughed inwardly at that thought but his laugh seems to be too evident that she gave him this weird look and a mocking smirk, shake her head and sigh. 'Stupid! Now I just prove to her that I'm a wacko talking to myself and laughing. Way to go Syaoran, just giving her the unnecessary pleasure she needs. I have to get rid of her somehow. I just need to. No matter how hot she is, she is the enemy. So stop your perverted thoughts of her. Jeez! Why did I even beg for her help…'

* * *

_Flashback:_

'_I can't believe it's a girl. Ha, my mom and the elders just run out of their luck. This would be a piece of cake. Finally, I can control my life after I get out of here with her help.' He laughed inwardly keeping his eyes to the two girls in front of him._

"_Oh well, let's catch up some other time, I'll leave you two to get some bonding," Mei Lin wink at his cousin while Kura just rolled her eyes and followed Mei Lin disappear through the door. She then resumes her analysis on the young master._

_Syaoran who has been waiting for hours for his cousin to leave, smirk at his cousin and pounced on Sakura as soon as he heard the click from the door._

"_It's you!"_

_Startled by the sudden outburst, Sakura unintentionally steps back from the approaching teen. Puzzled from his sudden shift of emotions she forcefully attacks her brain for some answers. 'What's he talking about? Did he? No, that's not possible.'_

_Syaoran who didn't catch her startled stupor and confused eyes continue to ramble on, gazing the wall behind her, afraid to look into her eyes, terrified to be lost in them. "I can't believe it. I never thought I'll see you again. I'm so glad you're here. What are we waiting for let's get out of here."_

_He grabs her hand in an attempt to get out of this hellish room and escape his unwanted future. But to his surprise she didn't budge to his gestures and stay put, eyes casting a very foreboding expression._

'_What the... I thought he remembered. Yeah, right as if he'll remember that. As if I'm important as her? But that day he doesn't seem to recognize her as well. After all those…'_

_Syaoran on the other hand, was nervously gazing at the floor, trying to block his pride and pressure his brain for some reasonable speech of assistance to escape the Li clan's grasp. _

"_Thank you…" Syaoran shyly started, head still lowered and fidgeting with his fingers. "I forgot to thank you earlier… the incident with the east wall… I really owe you and I know I'm in no position to ask you this again, because it will jeopardize your job and everything but will you help me like what you did before? I really need to escape from…"_

_But before he could utter another word, she interrupted, "Excuse me? I've saved you? And are you crazy I can't help you escape, my job is to keep you in here."_

"_I'll do anything, give you anything more than the elders and my mom promised you. I'll even…"_

"_Anything?"_

_Syaoran inwardly groaned at his stupidity but still nodded anyway. 'It can't be that bad right?'_

'_He agreed? Man, this guy is really desperate! But at least it would make my stay here a lot easier and I could finally fulfill her wishes. This would be very interesting.'_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Man, why did I even agreed to her conditions. I though it would make things easier for me but in a swift everything seems to be on her advantage now, stupid, stupid, stupid… now, not only I have to escape from the clan but from her claws as well. I can't wait for another 3 months. A lot of things can happen in three months…'

Furtively, he drew a strategic plan in the book he was pretending to read. 'Now, how do I get rid of her? Knowing she's Touya's sister, it would be difficult to challenge her on hand-to-hand combat. Evading her is entirely impossible; she sticks like glue wherever I go. Hmmm…' Syaoran then again glance at her, busy looking out the window. He shrugged and continues with his trail of thoughts, 'I could give her something in her drink or food to knock her off. Yeah, that might work. So that only leaves me with the other guards. Let me see how many they are now…'

With sharp senses, Sakura snatched the book from his young master's hands. "You think you could fool me well better luck next time." she hissed thru clenched teeth.

'How the…' Syaoran still shock to the core, mouth hanging gaping at her. As his bodyguard, Sakura scan the book while glaring at him every now and then with a very sundry glint in her eyes, a mixture of surprise, fascination and irritation.

In Sakura's mind: 'Damn, this guy is very tricky; no wonder the higher ups are very strict on watching his every move. Hmm… how could he come up with this kind of plan and I wonder how he will execute it and when. It would be very interesting if I could see it done but that would mean losing my job. I need this job for her.' She then glances at his young master observing his every move before returning to the book and her thoughts. 'I need to be extremely careful. I just have to hang on for three months. Three months for her, just please wait for me. Please… Lily.'

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update I had a writer's block and a lot of stuff to sort out… any way I'll try to update more often… I'm just editing the next chap so expect it to be up after a few days when I post this…

So sorry for the silly chapter, it's not really that important but I just want to point out how tight is Sakura's guard on Syaoran. Hmm… what's there little deal about? who's lily??? hmmm… but who is she in Sakura's life and in Syaoran's??? I haven't decided on it yet so any guesses or suggestions submit it in a review… thanks for reading… I'm open into any criticism ok?

bangag pa


	7. Duties

**Chapter 7: Duties**

Martial arts in an hour, another lesson from the elders on the next, then a private tutorial, training again, then another session and another one… Syao toss his schedule irately and slump over a nearby couch distressed.

'Urggh… this is so frustrating. I can't even smoke or drink which reminds me…' Syaoran groaned as another memory triggered…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Pissed off with my mom and the elders I angrily walk to the bar on the east side of the mansion. I sighed and browse at the stack of different liquors in the shelves. The extremely wide range of variety of brands from different countries, arranged in each category loomed over me like a silent giant waiting._

_Arriving at a decision on which drink I would like to drown my sorrows with, I grab a glass, and look for some crushed ice. 'Where's the damn bartender when you need him? Where's that stupid ice?' I growled as I looked for it. After a few minutes I triumphantly found it and started to drink my medication._

_I was on my fourth glass on my second bottle of vodka, and was attempting to light my cigar when a sudden breeze put off my lighter. I tried again, and again, and again but the damn breeze just keeps on transpiring every time I try to light it. In irritation, I growled, 'Dammit! Am I that drunk I couldn't even light one?'_

_Thwarted, I nastily grab my drink, spilling some of its contents on the bar and try to drink it until a hand seizes it impertinently. I looked up to the intruder and was welcomed by piercing emerald eyes glaring at me._

"_What the…"_

_Again, she ignored my outburst and just, "Young master, you are not allowed of any of this, your mother and the elders…"_

"_Dammit give it back!" I tried to reach it as she just spilled all the remaining contents. Furious, I stomped back to the stock cabinet but was blocked by the other guards who just appeared out of nowhere._

_Wrestling my way to the liquor stack, I infuriately punch, kick, twist, jump, flip, chop, and everything that I could think of from my trainings to get rid of the nuisances. Exhausted and fuming, I glared at the last one of them, Kinomoto, Sakura._

_She instantly got to her fighting stance and dash at me. Quite tipsy, I dizzily block her punches and almost topple over the swift kick she attempted to outbalance me. Sparring with my body guard for twenty minutes, and the alcohol effects starting, I gradually lost my guard and was defenselessly assaulted by own protector._

_Realizing my lack of retaliation as I was already lying on the floor, she immediately halts and perplexedly looks for me. Sakura alertly scans her right, left, back and even the ceiling ready for my next attack. She clumsily stumble upon me and landed on top of my half unconscious body. Red faced, she scrambles up her feet and studied my condition. _

_Minutes passed, as I blurrily glare at her. 'I'm flying? Wait. What? What's happening?' I rubbed my eyes to see clearly the suspension I was feeling. 'She's carrying me? Man, how strong is this girl?' But my thoughts were then clouded, giving in to the alcohol sprites._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura eyed his young master with worry. 'I finally understood why he's been running away. At first, when Mei ling told me about this job, I thought who would be running away from this kind of life, having everything that you want. Now, I pity him, he has everything he wants even if he doesn't need it or desire it. I would even runaway if I was him. But I can't let him do that. I really need this for her. Maybe, if I could get the money needed then I would help him then. I just hope he won't do anything stupid before then.' 

Bored from gazing the ceiling, Syaoran shifted his attention to his bodyguard, wondering what she was thinking. Observing her every move, her every detail, her every feature. He just can't get enough of her charm. But heavily refuses to the unfamiliar feeling sprouting from within.

'Maybe just maybe because she looks familiar, like his savior that's why I'm feeling this weird again. But I can't, she's with them. Hmpfh… then there's only one thing to do… if she won't help me, I'll just have to make her life a living hell. But then, she did agree to help me but those conditions… urrgghhh…'

* * *

A/N: Gomen minna, for the late update but I'll make it up I'll post the next chapter for this later or tomorrow well, it really depends on my internet connection… thanks again for the reviews… sorry I didn't describe in detail his duties but rather the effect on him… enjoy… 

bangag pa 123007 1559


	8. Hell? for who?

**Chapter 8: Hell? For who?**

Laying on his belly, Syaoran peek through his bangs his pissed bodyguard, he playfully calls her attention in a sing-song voice, "Oh SB, c'mon what's taking you so long? Hurry up!"

"STOP CALLING ME SB!"

"But it's cute, it's a multi-functional pet name. It could mean Syaoran's bodyguard, or Syaoran's babe, or Syaoran's blossom or Sya-..."

"I do have a name, I'm not your pet and so I don't need another one."

"But, but…"

Sakura gave him a very intense glare. Syaoran, not affected by her glare but got tired of waiting for the massage, pretended to gave up for the mean time.

"Fine… fine, whatever…," acting dramatically depressed and buried his head in a pillow.

Five minutes of silence past…

"What are you waiting for standing there, a new pet name? I need my massage now!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. 'His unending whining, commands, and weird errands just tick me off onto losing my sanity. I just had enough, I can't take it anymore.'

"I'm not your personal assistant, secretary, maid or even your masseuse."

"Really, then quit because the other guards does whatever I order them to do."

"Oh, really!? Then, why don't you order them to help you and let you escape??? The clan still dictates everything and you can't do anything about it?"

"Oh yeah, you just whine coz you can't do it… you're just too chicken or weak to do it"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're a chicken bakbakak…"

"I'm not! Don't try to provoke me or I'll hit you… my patience is wearing thin…"

"As if you can hit your master… well I dare–"

Sakura swiftly raised her right fist and attempted to connect with his left jaw. He dodged it and grab her fist but lost his balance on the process, getting them tangled on the carpeted floor.

"What the…"

"I warn you don't provoke me."

"Y-you tried to hit me," Syaoran stuttered dazedly rubbing his sore shoulder as it hit the floor when they got off balance.

"Yeah stupid, is it obvious? Now get off."

"No, not unless you prove to me that I'm correct."

"What the fu--"

"Where was I? Ah yes…" Studying their position, Syaoran grinned mischievously, "Instead of giving me a body massage, I dare you to kiss me…" he smirk and motions, "on the lips" placing his finger on her lips, teasing her.

Sakura blanched at this then realized their position. They're still on the floor trap below her master's body… "WHAAAAAT???" she screamed

"Jeez you don't have to yell that loud, I know you couldn't do it so just say it you don't have to scream." Rubbing his ears, he smugly smirks holding in his laughter and prop an elbow to get up from their position. "I know you're a chicken you just have to admit it and–"

Before he could finish his insults, Sakura grabs his collar and pull him closer to her and fully kiss him. Syaoran who was stunned at her actions didn't move a muscle or respond to her kisses it took him a couple of seconds before he gives in and deepens it. An acceleration of emotions rushed to his senses as he acknowledges the situation. His heart begins to beat faster, his muscles throbs with a certain unfamiliar rhythm, and his insides screams with pleasure, wanting more than this and accidentally moans out her name… _"Sakura…"_

But his desires was cut short as Sakura managed to get out of his hold, stood up and retorted, "I'm not a chicken, weakling or a …. I told you I can do anything…" She watches her boss regain his composure, 'Damn, that was some kiss, if he ask me again I might not able to hold back. I've got to be careful. This isn't supposed to happen. I can't, even if I want him for myself… I can't betray her. Wait, what am I saying? It's for her not for me…'

'Man that was something. I don't know what I'll do if she hadn't stop it, I almost loss myself there. But it's just so intoxicating I can't get enough of her… this, this feeling… its more than what I felt with the ruby eyed girl, more than my first crush, more than anything I've ever experienced. I need more, I want more and I ought to get it.'

"Yeah, your right but I bet you can't do it again." He advances at her retreating body guard closing the gap between them, pinning her to the wall.

Sakura's eyes widen in anxiety, 'this can't be happening. Oh please, I'm not strong enough for this.' But didn't attempt to run or protest to his command too engrossed to him.

"I'm sorry Lily," she mentally uttered as her lips where again captured by him and succumbed to his desires and maybe hers as well.

* * *

"Saku? Saku where are you? Wait for me! Don't leave me please…"

A pair of hand thrashing around grasping for an invisible face, the fragile girl in bed mumble in her sleep as another pair of hand try to hold on to them and caress it to stillness.

"Lily calm down, please." The owner pleaded while trying to take hold of the disturbed girl.

Soft footsteps approached the two, desperately struggling for control from each other. "Where the hell is she by the way? You know very well she'll soon be looking for her, yet you let her go."

"It's not up to me whether or not to keep her here. You know how stubborn she could get."

"I know Tomo but still--"

"We just have to trust her decision, Rika. Saku always know what her doing especially when it comes for her only sister."

Rika just silently nods and sighs.

* * *

Finally caught up with her situation, she lightly pushed her master away from her and stiffly walked away, failing to notice the hurt expression in his eyes. As she reached the next corner, she leaned on the wall and sighed, 'What the hell am I doing?'

Sakura then silently pondering on her actions, resumes getting some fresh air outside. She failed to notice a pair of amber eyes watching her walk away in the depths of the dark hall.

Controlling his desire to confront her, Syaoran closed the door and starts to bore a hole in the floor from pacing too much. 'Shit! What has gotten into me? I ju-just… Damn!'

Furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his head, he stops his hysterical pacing and slumped on a couch near the window facing the garden. He sighs every three seconds while staring at the view outside.

The trees gracefully sway with the summer breeze, its leaves shimmering like emeralds from the morning dews residing on it as it reflects the sun's rays. The stillness of the scenery was interrupted by an auburn hair girl walking right through the middle of the sea of green.

Her petit yet athletic built, relaxed yet stiff at the same time surprisingly stumbled. "I never thought she was that clumsy," stifling in his laughter.

Regaining her composure, instead of standing up and head back inside. Sakura roll over, lying on her back, facing the blue sky and watch the clouds with a small smile on her face like she was reminiscing something cherished.

A memory Syaoran desperately wants to know and would do anything to uncover, just to see that kind of smile she's wearing right now. He wants to know everything about her, her likes, dislikes; past, fears, problems, everything and I mean every single thing. 'God, I think I'm beginning to be obsessed. This is not good, this has got to stop. I should be the one giving her hell not the other way around.' He shrugs trying to wave off the feeling.

* * *

Watching the now calm girl in her sleep, Tomo silently prayed, "Sakura wherever you are please hurry up I don't think we have much time."

* * *

A/N: pls review, feel free to tell me what you think about it and just nudge me for my errors here… thanks again!

bangag pa


End file.
